House of More Drama
by BTRandHoA
Summary: They're back! BTR is coming to live at the HoA, but will more drama uncover than they thought? Sequel to House of Drama.


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this! I'm SO sorry that this chapter is short, I just didn't have a bunch of ideas at the time. If you don't like this chapter, I agree. I honestly don't think it was my best writing and you should stick with it. Please? If it doesn't get any better by the end of the 3rd chapter, then I will open the door to let you leave the story if you want to. Well, the sequel to House of Drama! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Logan lay in one of the recliners at the 2J apartment, whispering to himself an after-conversation with James about his rude comment. Kendall walked in.

"What's wrong?"

Logan looked up at him.

"Oh..."

Logan nodded his head.

"It's like James has _no_ respect for me."

"It was only a joke, but I'll go talk to him if you want me to."

Logan gave Kendall a thumbs-up.

As Kendall went looking for James, he ran into Carlos, who had a corndog in his left hand, a laser gun in his right hand, and his trusty helmet secured onto his head.

"You'll never catch me! Never!" Carlos yelled, sprinting through the Palm Woods lobby, apparently trying to get away from James, who also had a laser gun. Kendall walked after them calmly as Carlos jammed the elevator door button until he was safe.

"Dang it!" James bellowed, banging on the door. "Hey, Kendall, can you ask Bitters if there are stairs? This is important."

"I'm sure it is." Kendall stated dryly.

"Seriously!"

Kendall grabbed his shoulder. "No, no, no. Wait, isn't your birthday coming up?"

"Yes. Now let go of me!" James demanded, pushing Kendall away as James trotted off to find Carlos.

* * *

"Answer the phone!" Logan yelled, throwing his cell phone onto the couch of the 2J apartment. He flopped down on the couch, burying his face into his hands.

Kendall walked through the door.

"What's wrong?"

"James won't answer his phone!"

"Oh, he's chasing Carlos with some laser gun."

"Well, I just think that he deserves a birthday present, and we should all take him out somewhere special. He needs a 'guys-only night'."

Suddenly Carlos raced through the door and jumped over Logan in one giant leap. James soon followed.

"What the heck is going on?" Logan exclaimed, ducking his head. James stopped and faced Logan.

"He took my lucky comb." James complained. They all heard a loud noise.

"Found it!" Carlos shouted, racing into the living room.

James ran over to Carlos and snatched the black comb from his hands.

"James." Logan whispered, gathering James' attention, as well as everyone else's.

"What?"

"How about we all take you to a special dinner for a birthday present. On us." Logan offered.

"What if you guys agree to something?" James asked.

"It's reasonable, right? I am _not_ throwing a corndog down a well again." Carlos sounded serious.

"No, Carlos. Okay, I had the _craziest_ dream last night that I went to this boarding school..? You know what, forget about it."

"No, you did." Kendall stated.

James looked puzzled. "_What?_"

"Yeah, you visited that school in England."

"So that wasn't a dream?"

"No, you were actually there for a while."

"A while meaning..."

"2, 3 weeks." Carlos and Kendall explained simultaneously, surprising everyone that Carlos actually remembered.

"Hmm."

"I was in the.. er... House of Anubis? Yeah."

"Uh-huh." Logan reminded him.

"So, I was thinking. You wanna visit there?" James asked.

"Don't even think about it." They heard Mama Knight in the background, putting laundry from the dryer into a basket. She entered the room.

"Now, I think you need a vacation, but not to another country. Okay, I _guess_ it would be kinda cool to get to see London. I just need all of your parents' permission first."

Then, after 2 hours of video chat and arguing, all of their parent's agreed with the trip. They finally stood by the door after another 3 hours of preparing and packing.

"Yay!" Mama Knight bellowed as they slid through the door, ready for any adventure to come.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I probably don't deserve reviews, but please review if you can. I'm not being greedy for reviews, I just always strive to make my writing better, and if you see something that needs to be fixed, I would LOVE to hear it. Flames are welcome too! The next chapter should be up Wednesday (EST in America).**


End file.
